


E.P, S.R, A.H One Shots

by lesbianreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Break Up, Caning, Car Sex, Cheating, Cock Warming, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dom Aaron Hotchner, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Emily Prentiss, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Spencer Reid, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Spencer Reid, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianreid/pseuds/lesbianreid
Summary: smut, fluff, angst, enemies to lovers, and everything in between (:message me on wattpad or comment for requests !!!wp: -lesbianreid
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Punishment [a.h]

this is the unedited version sadly ):

* * *

You wanted to tease your boss, well your boyfriend, but you hope that the team doesn't know that you and him were dating. You’ve been working at the BAU for about a year and a half and Hotch literally swept you off your feet. You and him have been dating for about two months but have been sleeping together for almost a year. 

You skimmed through your closet, and found the perfect outfit that would drive him crazy; a pencil skirt, a white button up top, and some heels. 

Luckily there wasn't a case today, there was just paperwork, so you had all the time in the world to tease him. You also picked out your sluttiest lingerie set to really set him off. After you put on your outfit, you unplugged your phone, walking over towards your mirror, unbuttoning a few buttons, revealing your dark red bra. 

You snapped a photo sending it to him;

 **You** : ready for work ;)

Just for fun, you lifted your skirt, revealing your lacy thong, taking another photo, sending it to him;

 **You** : see you there daddy ;) 

You quickly ran to the bathroom, putting your hair up into a messy bun, keeping the makeup simple. You gained excitement when you heard your phone ring, you already knew who it was;

 **You** : _“Good morning sir.”_ You say in an innocent tone, while putting on your heels

 **Aaron** : _“Dressing like a slut today aren’t we?”_ You giggled

 **You** : _“Only for you.”_

**Aaron** : _“You’re going to regret sending me that.”_ You started walking towards your front door, grabbing your bag

 **You** : _“Hm, am I really? What’re you gonna do daddy?”_ And just before he could say another word, you hung up. You knew you were going to have to pay for it later, but you didn’t care. 

**~~~**

“Wow, look at you..” Spencer said practically drooling over you, a smirkish smile grew, “Thank you Spence..I felt like being a flirt today.” You started walking towards your desk, which is ironically right in view of where Aaron sits in his office. 

You pulled out your phone, sending him a sweet text message

 **You** : _I’m here daddy..I miss your fingers_. 

You placed your phone on the desk, pulling out a file from your drawer, hearing a buzz;

 **Aaron** : _My office now._

 **You** : _No no no, not so fast._

You could practically feel his anger from his office. You knew he was probably hard as fuck right now thinking about you. 

**Aaron** : _How many times do I have to spank that slutty ass of yours?_

You adjusted yourself in your seat, imagining the things he could be doing to you right now.

 **You** : _As many times you want._

You decided to send another risque text message;

 **You** : _I bet you all the money in the world that you're thinking about about my mouth around your cock._

 **Aaron** : _And I bet you that you’re thinking about me bending you over my desk, fucking you senselessly._

You quickly looked up to see he closed his door and blinds;

“Damn he must be pissed about something.” You heard Derek say with a slight smirk. You quickly say up, looking through the file, you weren’t even reading it, you were skimming through it. You couldn’t stop thinking about him, he was right, you would do anything to be rail over a desk, especially his desk. 

When you saw the rest of the team start to work again, you picked up your phone to see 2 text messages and 2 missed calls;

 **Aaron** : _I’m going to call you, and you’re going to pick up in front of everyone._

**Missed call; Aaron**

**Aaron** : _Answer or that’s 3 spanks._

**Missed call; Aaron**

**Aaron** : _So you want me to spank you?_

You quickly called him, watching your surroundings as he picked up

 **Aaron** : _“Listen here slut. I will not tolerate this little attitude of yours, do you understand?”_ You cleared your throat, crossing your legs gaining some friction that your pussy was begging for.

 **You** : _“Y-Yes.”_ You heard him sit back, chuckling, 

**Aaron** : _“Good. I want you to leave here in 5 minutes. Go back to your place and get ready for me. You better be on your knees or there’ll be consequences. Do you fucking understand?”_ You adjust yourself in your chair again, gaining some attention from Spencer and Derek.

 **You** : _“Yeah, S-See you soon.”_

 **Aaron** : _“I’ll see you in 25.”_ You ended the call, taking a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself for what's about to go down. 

“You seemed nervous, who called you?” You hear Derek say as he was writing something down, “O-Oh, um nothing just my sister, she asked me if she wanted to meet up..Talking about meeting up, um I-I should go.”

~~~

You reached your apartment within his time. You were feeling horny obviously, you took a quick look at your phone to see how much time you have left; you had about 10 minutes. That’s enough time for an orgasm right? You were already so aroused by his words, it shouldn’t take that long to cum. You quickly took off all your clothes and your shoes, as you scrambled to your nightstand where you kept your vibrator. 

You close your eyes, letting your hands wander down your body to your clit, turning on, moving it side to side. Your back arches in response from the pleasure . A moan left your mouth thinking about Aaron’s fingers. You could practically hear him degrading you. 

You loved when he degraded you, but when he praised, god that turned you on even more. The vibration sends chills throughout your body. You move the vibrator down to your slit, and inserting it in slowly, you apply more pressure to your clit with your free hand, using your fingers rubbing your clit in a circular motion. 

Your free hand moves to your breasts pinching your nipples, You push the vibrator in and out, hitting your g-spot pleasurably. You could feel your orgasm approaching, when all of a sudden you hear the bedroom door open. 

You opened your eyes, not stopping the sensation that was filling your veins. You knew that he was going to make you stop as you whimpered a moan, watching him walking closer to you, “D-Daddy th-this is because of you.” 

You said in between moans hoping he would keep you going, you pick up the speed on your thrusts, he started taking off his jacket throwing it on the floor, you throw your head back moaning loud, he leans in close to you giving a low chuckle, as he places his hand on the vibrator, trying to stop it, “P-Please don’t.” You begged, “Hm well, you should have-” He turns it off you, still moving the vibrator in and out at a very slow and painful rate, “..thought about that before acting like a brat.” 

He stopped you from moving your fingers on your clit, “Do you wanna come?” Your whole body burning up from your orgasm delay, you nodded, “Mhm..please Daddy i’ll be a g-good girl.” He pulled out the vibrator throwing it on the other side of the bed, he moved your hand, “I know you’re lying little girl..And I think this is part one of your punishment, part two..is my favorite, cause I get to put this..” He grips your jaw hard, your breathing intensifies, “..bratty mouth to use.”

“Get on your knees slut.” Somehow you made it on your knees, you palm his bulge, “I swear to god y/n.” He threatened, as he started to undo his belt revealing his boxers that had a spot of precum, you giggled as you palmed it again, “Did daddies little slut do this to you?” 

He rolled his head, “Yes. Now open and stop teasing.” You bit your lip as you pulled down his boxers. His dick is hard, practically begging for your lips around it. His hand brushes against your cheek, reaching the back on your scalp, he pulls your hair causing your neck to go back, “ _Open_ your mouth before I have to do it for you.” 

You listened, spitting on his precum glistening tip, he groaned as you swirled your tongue around the tip, “God that mouth of yours.” He praised, as he made a makeshift ponytail, pushing his dick to the back of your throat. He chuckled as he bobbed your head, you feel your spit dripping down your chin with each gag. 

A long explicit moan left his mouth, as he repeatedly thrusts in the back of your throat, “Is this what the _slut_ likes? My dick down their pretty little throat?” He says and the grip on your hair gets harder. His words were immediately to your core, your pussy started throbbing, aching for his touch, “I-I’m gonna cum down that pretty little throat of yours.” He praises with a low moaned chuckle, you hum in his dick in response. 

After a few more thrusts, you feel his hot cum sprew down your throat, “Good girl.” He praises out of breath as he lifts your head off his throbbing dick. You wipe the spit off your chin, he grips your upper arm not too hard but just enough to make your heart race. 

He lifts your and playfully throws you on the bed, “So, how many should I spank you?” He said in his musky voice, while he teases your sensitive clit, your hips buckle begging for more, “I think ten should be good..two for each picture, two for that text message, and four for this.” You groaned in annoyance from the lack of touch, he moves away his angelic but yet poisonous fingers. His hand moves to your jaw and grips it hard, “Hands. And. Knees.” 

He said demandingly, your legs shaking from the anticipation of wanting him more than ever. His hands rubbing your ass, “What a slut.” He degrades as he smacks your ass hard, you whimper in pleasure, 

**SMACK** “I got hard in my office..” **SMACK** “..because of you.” 

You giggled, “Good.” **SMACK** “Shut it slut, did I..” **SMACK** “..say you could talk?” Your pussy practically begging for his dick or anything at this point. You shook your head, **SMACK** , “Good girl.” 

“This..” **SMACK** “..is for that slutty message.”

“This..” **SMACK** “..is for me catching..” **SMACK** “..you play with yourself.” 

“And this..” **SMACK** “..is for dressing like a slut.”

Your ass is burning at this point, as his hot hand trails to your pussy, “P-Please.” You beg, as you felt the weight of the bed shift, “Do you want my mouth or dick first?” He said again as his finger teases your folds with a feather like touch, “M-Mouth.” In one swift motion, he had you on your back, kissing his way down to your pussy. 

He leaves his mark by sucking on your inner thighs, “A-Aaron..” You said breathlessly, feeling a gust of cold air on your pussy, “Yes baby?” You jump as you threw your head back, “I need you..” His kisses getting closer to your pussy, “I know you do..but I need to hear it.” 

You lifted your legs, placing them on his back as he grips your thighs, “Please eat m-me out..” You whined hearing a low chuckle leave his mouth, “God I love hearing you beg.” You felt his tongue connect with your clit, “Yes..” You moaned out loudly in response. Your hands trail down to his hair, twirling your finger around and pulling it. He groaned onto your pussy, with a slap on your thigh, “F-Fuck..just like t-that.” 

You moaned out as he adds his ring and middle into the mix, his fingers hitting your g-spot with each thrust, you can feel your climax approaching, “ I-I’m co-coming.” You said feeling the excitement fueling your veins. He takes his mouth off your clit replacing it with his thumb, “Is the slutty bratty gonna come in my mouth?.” 

A whimpering moan left your mouth, “Y-Yes..” He places his mouth back on your clit, in response. Your orgasm washes over you, your legs start shaking, as you feel Aaron spread your legs, “You think you’re ready for my cock?” You nod feeling the tip of his dick tease your sensitive slit, “Fuck. Me. Please.” You said in a demandingly whimper, feeling him quickly bottom out in you, giving you no time to adjust to his dick. Be began to thrust relentlessly, wrapping your legs around his waist getting a deeper angle. His dick hits your sensitive g-spot with each unsteady thrust, “So fucking beautiful.” He says in between thrusts and lowly chuckles. You clench around him, feeling his dick throbbing against your aching walls, “Do it again.” 

You obeyed by clenching around his cock, feeling the effects of your second orgasm approaching, “C-Coming.” was the only word you could say, your vocabulary was limited due to the overstimulation. “Cum for me. Show me who makes -shit- who makes you feel like this.” 

His words send you over the edge, clenching around his dick one last time, feeling his warm cum filling you. He pulls out kissing your forehead, “Good girl.” He praised as he flops over laying besides you. 

You both chuckle out of breath, “That-” He cuts you off by saying the words that you’ve been wanting him to hear of a while now, “-I love you y/n..” Your heart stopped but you knew he was the one, you rolled over onto your stomach, “I love you too.” He placed his hand on your cheek leaning in to kiss you, he kept saying ‘i love yous’ in between each peck. 

You giggled as the kisses moved around your face, when everything was interrupted by a phone call, you rolled over again reaching to your nightstand to see it was Spencer, you cleared your throat,

 **You** : _“Hey Spence..”_

 **Spencer** : _“Doesn’t your sister live in California?”_

  
  
  



	2. memory [e.p]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as a kid, you grew up with the perfect parents, that raised you to believe that it was okay to argue and that was the whole point of a healthy relationship. but you knew deep down that your 4 year relationship with your girlfriend Emily Prentiss had to come to an emotional end.

The arguing doesn’t stop, and neither did the love. You kept going back to her, she was your happy place. Well..at least you thought she was. You remember everything, whether it was the things she said while she was mad, the things she said when she was loving you, or whether it was the late night talks about the future you thought you were going to have. 

You grew up thinking that arguing was the point of a relationship, and that’s what makes it stronger. You would try to stay to pick up the pieces of your heart that Emily has broken way too many times. You would forgive and forget her actions and words, but some things burned you. 

You and Emily have been dating for years. Years...that’s how long you’ve spent trying to prove your love to someone who would just end up taking that feeling away from you. You stopped loving her the day she told you she cheated. 

She cheated on you..and somehow you forgave her. She apologized, and that’s all you needed to hear. You regret forgiving her, she told you that it was a one time thing that happened months ago. It took her months to tell you, months. You couldn’t stop thinking about how distant she was. For some reason, you kept blaming yourself. You knew it wasn’t your fault, but it was harding coming to terms with the fact that she actually did that. 

But today, you had enough. You were ready to leave her, as much as you hated the thought about not seeing her everyday, she made you feel broken..and you needed to stop feeling like that. You were sitting on the couch, hugging your knees, painfully waiting for her to come home. 

You couldn’t stop thinking about all the memories and how much you were going to miss her. Your eyes began to water with the thought of walking into an empty place without being greeted with her smile. You loved her smile..it brightens up every room she would walk in, but slowly that smile went away just like yours did. 

You heard the door knob rattling open, your heart started racing with nervousness for what was about to happen next. You let your body loose, hearing the door open, you quickly wiped the tears that were going to haunt you. 

You heard the door close, “Hey.” You said with a soft shaky tone. She placed her bag on the table, “Hey, you okay?” You shook your head softly, ripping off the band-aid, your eyes trail up her body to them resting on her face, watching her smile go away, “N-No..We need to talk.” She slowly started walking towards you, “What-” 

“W-We’re done Emily..” You said with the confidence you’ve been trying to build. “We’re what?” She said innocently, like if nothing she’s done has impacted you at all, you stood up starting to walk towards the bedroom that was once filled with love, when she grabbed your wrist, you turned towards her, “I can’t do this anymore. Y-You hurt me more than I can even remember the times you actually loved me.” You saw her eyes change expression, “I-I do love you-” You let go of her grasp, “Stop. Stop that.” 

She raised her brow as you watched a tear fall down her face, “Stop what?” You wiped your tears, “Stop saying that you love me when you-” Your words were cut off by her lips. As much as you hated her right now, you needed that one last time. 

She placed her hands on your tear stained cheeks as she leaded you towards the bed, you broke the kiss, her thumb wiped the tears that were coming, “I know y/n..I know..” You nodded softly, as her lips brushed against yours. 

You started to unbutton her shirt, feeling it fall on the ground as she started taking off the sweater that she gave to you when you first started dating. You unbuttoned her pants, as you pulled down yours. She gently pushed you onto the bed, her lips connecting with your neck. With each kiss brought back the memories you were going to hate looking back on. 

Her angelic kisses traveled down your body, reaching your core. You couldn’t help the tears, you weren’t crying, but the thought of this being your last time with her made you feel even more hurt. Despite everything she has put you through, at the end of the day, you still loved her. She was your first love that made all the others seem like it was nothing. 

You thought love was real, because of her. But now, yet again..love seems impossible. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, it felt like the first time you and her slept together after she said ‘i love you’ for the first time. You felt her tongue connect with your clit, you moaned out softly in response. 

Everything felt angelic, there was no more anger, or anything that represented that. Her tongue circling with your clit, as you felt her ring and middle finger hitting your g-spot beautifully. Your back arches feeling her tongue pleasure you. “F-Fuck..” You said in a whispering moan feeling your climax approaching, “Em..” You said in between breathless moans, she doesn’t respond, letting you know that it was okay. 

You threw your head back, feeling your thighs start to shake as you came undone in her mouth. She pulls out her fingers, wiping her mouth clean. You sat up, and grabbed a hold of your arm, gesturing it to be your turn. She shook her head, “No..Tonight was all about you..” 

She sat on the bed next to you, handing you the sweater, “I can’t have that Em..” You said with the starting of a soft sob. You grabbed a hold of it squeezing it tight, “Keep it y/n..Y-You liked it more than I did..” 

You threw it on as you cleaned your throat, “You know why I’m doing this right?” She nodded softly as she was putting on her panties, “I’m so sorry..” She said as tears were falling down her face, “I know you are love.” You really did know she was sorry. But you couldn’t keep fighting for this relationship anymore. 

You stood up walking towards the closet, picking out some bottoms to wear, “C-Can you stay for the night?” She indecisively begged. You froze up debating if that were to change things. You turned towards her, “Yeah..of course.” You said faintly as you put on the rest of your pajamas. You walked over to the bed, pulling the blankets off, climbing in as you reached over to turn off the light. 

You scooted towards Emily, placing your head on her chest. You used to love hearing her heartbeat, but now it was filled with sadness, “Hey Em..” You said softly feeling her hand travel up and down your back, “Yeah?” She said in a whispering tone mixed with her sniffling, “Why did you cheat on me?”

She never gave you an honest answer, but now you needed to know for closure, “Y-Y/N..” You lifted your head, “Just..Please tell me.” She reached over, turning on the light as you sat up with your back against the headboard, “I couldn’t tell you if I knew y/n..” 

You scoffed quietly, “Then why would you do it?” She started playing with her fingers while looking down, “God..I still haven’t forgiven myself for it. I’ve..I’ve hated myself for months thinking about it, I hurt you..A-And you forgave me. Why?” 

You cleared your throat, “I forgave you because you were my first real love Emily. I thought I could make this work somehow. B-But..some things can’t be fixed no matter how hard we try.” She softly sighed as she wiped her tears, “ I’m so sorry y/n.” 

And just like that the silence you once dreaded began. It used to be you and her against the world fighting all odds, but now it’s you and her fighting in the bed you once loved sleeping in. Despite everything she has put you through you couldn’t stop loving her. No matter how hard you tried, the thought of life without her seemed unrealistic. 

You cleared your throat, “T-Thank you..” You said quietly, feeling everything hit you. She wasn’t yours anymore, and you weren’t hers. 

“For what?” 

“Teaching me that love hurts, and how you loved me so much but yet break me in ways that I thought were impossible.”    
  



	3. 𝘩𝘪𝘴 fighter [a.h]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You covered your history with tattoos, you thought that would make you stop having to struggle with trying to forget your past. You've been dating your unit chief, Aaron Hotchner for not that long, and the thought of having to open up to him scared you. 
> 
> [PLEASE READ TW'S ILY]
> 
> Tw: mentioning on relapsing, mental health struggles, self harm, & depression
> 
> [please read at you own risk! this was actually known as 'hiding' which was requested by someone! and I've been doing these one shots with people's comfort character to hopefully help them. so i combined the two into one! also i'm still working on the emily & spencer one (:]

You hated when people asked about you. You’ve always felt like everybody was secretly judging you with the way you acted towards certain things or even with the things you wore. You’ve been hiding your tattoo covered battle wounds for the longest. 

Granted you’ve only been working at the BAU for a good six months, but luckily nobody has asked. 

You’ve always wanted to open up about your battles, you’re proud of yourself but you have your days and unfortunately this was one of them. You were supposed to go on your fourth date with your unit chief Aaron Hotchner. 

You had just gotten out of the shower when your hand grazed over the bumpy scarred ink, when it hit you that potentially one day you were going to have to open up to him. You really like him though, since day one you’ve had a mild crush on him, but who wouldn’t? 

He’s so caring and overprotective with every little thing. You were the one who asked because you learned that you only live once so live it while you can. You had heard from Emily that his divorce was final, and as soon as you heard those words you ran. 

It was cute though, it wasn’t rushed. You’ve heard the rumors about him not smiling or being soft, but you unlocked that. You couldn’t stop smiling after it all happened. You knew that one day you were going to have to but it’s always been hard for you to open up. It was also hard for you to trust people, everytime you would let out something you thought was great, people who you thought were going to be there for you for the rest of your life turned against you. 

But today was not the day for your past to haunt you. With every feather-like touch against your beautiful flower tattoos unleashed a memory. You had gotten the black flowered tattoos as a reminder of your struggles and to breathe a little because of what you’ve been through. You had three of them, all ranging in size. 

Your favorite one went from the side of your upper hip to mid-thigh. Every detail had a different story, and with each story was a reminder of how hard you fought. You also had one on your wrist, you would hide it as much as you could by wearing long sleeves. 

But sometimes it was hard getting through with the thought of it. You shook off the thought of calling it off, but you felt insecure now. 

You picked up your phone searching for his contact, trying to think of a good enough excuse. 

_ ‘Just tell him y/n..he’ll understand..’  _

You said to yourself as you paced around the living room. Your hair was still drenched, and your hand was the only thing that was keeping your towel up;

**Aaron** :  _ “Hey?” _

**You** :  _ “H-Hey..So..um..I-I have to cancel..” _ You said softly hoping your emotions wouldn’t take over.

**Aaron** :  _ “What happened? You okay?” _ He said in a worried tone as you sarcastically chuckled quietly,

**You** :  _ “Yeah..I just..” _ You took a deep breath,  _ “I’m not feeling well..that’s all..” _ You rolled your eyes, mentally cursing yourself out knowing you could have made a better excuse. 

**Aaron** : _ “Oh..Well i’m sorry to hear that..I hope you feel better soon, call me if you need anything?” _ You could hear the sadness that left you just caused. 

**You** : _ “I’m sorry-” _

**Aaron** :  _ “-No..don’t be sorry, there's always another day.” _ You nodded softly feeling the tears starting to form

**You** :  _ “Yeah, you’re right..” _

After a short conversation after your embarrassing excuse, you both said your goodbyes. You threw your phone on the couch as you walked towards your bedroom to your closet. You picked out some comfy clothes because of how you were feeling, which was the classic oversized shirt with pajama shorts. 

Whenever you had these days where you felt like you wanted nothing to do in the world but cry, you would lay on the couch and watch a comfort movie. You loved watching comfort movies, they made you feel good again. You dreadfully walked over to your couch, grabbing an extra cozy blanket, wrapping it around yourself as you curled up in the corner. 

You turned on the tv, not even thinking about what just happened. You felt stupid, you just lied to a profiler. You groaned throwing your head back, you started staring at the ceiling, hearing the tv in the background. 

You let your body loose, lifting your head back up. Your thoughts were getting to you again, you couldn’t stop thinking about your past. As much as you wanted to move on from it, sometimes the past hits you more than anything. 

_ ‘Breathe y/n breathe...you got this.’  _

You felt like the world was weighing in on you. Your chest felt heavy, you felt the urge of relapsing. You leaned forward, your fingers brushing through your hair, watching the tears fall down to your knees. You’ve been clean for about a year now, and every now and then you would have these urges but back down because you know how strong you were. 

You could feel your body tensing up for this sudden urge to do something. You stood up walking around to try to distract yourself, you started focusing on each step you took. With each step you took, you took a deep breath. 

_ ‘In...and...out’ _

You repeat that to yourself trying to distract yourself, but nothing was working. You gave up on trying to fight. You walked towards the bathroom, when everything got interrupted by a couple harsh knocks on the door. 

You looked in the mirror, taking a deep breath, mentally thanking whoever just knocked. You start slowly walking towards the door when you hear something calling out your name, “Y-Y/N..I know you’re in there, please open.” 

You can recognize that voice from anywhere, it was Aaron. You walked a little faster to the door, opening it to see a worried expression on his face, “A-Are you okay?” You nodded softly, “Yeah, I am.” You lied. You really weren't okay, and you were hoping he wouldn’t believe you. 

“You were crying.” He said concernedly. You shook your head, “I was just watching a sad movie..” You lied again. You glanced up to see he was actually worried about you, he  _ cared _ . You stepped out of the way, letting him in. You closed the door, “I-I’m not okay.” You started sobbing softly as you hugged your body. He walked over, pulling you in for a hug. You didn’t even hug him back, you just stood there sobbing into his chest as his arms wrapped around your emotionally damaged body. 

“It’s the tattoos isn’t it?” You didn’t even care how he found out, it didn’t matter. You coughed up a sob feeling a sense of relief that he knows what you’re going through, and that you didn’t have to tell him. 

You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tight as he kissed the top of your head, “It’s okay to not be okay.” He said it softly as his hand traveled up and down your back. “Let’s go and lay down okay?” You nodded as you felt his warm hands on your cheeks lightly forcing you to look up, his thumb gently grazing under your eyes, wiping your tears. 

It was that moment of bliss, where you felt like for the first time you weren’t a burden, a waste of time, space, or even air. 

The tears wouldn’t stop though, it was a mix of happiness that he came in time, and sadness from everything. He started walking leading you, “Bedroom or couch?” He said with his hand gently pressed against your back, “B-Bedroom please.” You tried to say without your voice breaking, but there was nothing at this point that could make you stop crying. 

You hugged your body dreadfully walking to your bedroom. He moved away from you, pulling off the covers, laying down first, holding out his arm, gesturing you to lay down next to him. You stopped caring if he were to see the tattoos, you watched his eyes travel down to your thighs, “I-I know..they’re ugly..” You said in between soft sobs as you moved closer to him. He placed his hand on your cheek, as his thumb tried to wipe away the tears. 

“They’re actually beautiful y/n..” You tried to open your mouth, “Let me finish please..” He said gently as his thumb caressed your cheek, “Scars..scars are a reminder of your history; your story.” As he’s saying that, his eyes started to water. “Those tattoos show that you wanted something beautiful to come out of your past and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it. You’re a fighter y/n and words can’t describe how proud I am of you.” 

You placed your hand on his wrist, caressing lightly, you cleared your throat, “For the longest, I’ve been struggling with..with depression.” You moved his hand off of your face, as your hand traveled towards the hem of your shirt, lifting it lightly, “And I decided to cover up the thing that defines me..a-and who I am today.” 

His hands traveled to your thigh, he hesitated at first, “It’s fine..you’re right, I shouldn’t be ashamed of them..They’re beautiful..” He gently placed his hand on the scarred ink that just triggered you. Chills were sent down your spine, you shivered at his touch, “They’re beautiful y/n..just like you.”

You leaned in placing your hand on his cheek, kissing him softly, “Thank you” You said softly with a smile on your face, “For what?” You moved, placing your head on his chest, wrapping your arms around his body, hugging him tight, “I was struggling today..I-I almost relapsed, and you saved me from doing it.” 

He started scratching your back softly, “I’m glad I got here in time..and I’m proud that you didn’t.” One more question came to mind, “Can I ask you something?” He hummed softly, “Why me?” 

You heard his heart beating faster, “What do you mean?” He questioned as he kissed the top on your head, you quietly sighed, “Why me out of every girl in the world?” 

He chuckled, “It’s always been you y/n. The way your smile makes every room you walk into glow, drives me crazy in the best possible way. I haven’t been this happy since who knows how long.” You wrapped your leg around his body, sinking deeper into his body, “I love everything about you, y-you’re perfect.” 

You fell asleep wondering why out of every girl in the world, he chose you. You decided to take into consideration that he was right about not being ashamed of your battle scars, because they’re not. They’re a story you shouldn’t be scared to tell. 

Because of him, you learned that you’re a fighter;

_ his _ fighter. 


	4. forever [e.p]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forever mean ever right?
> 
> tw: happy lesbian couple

“Are you ready y/n?” Emily said with a calming joy as her delicate arms wrap around your waist, “You think they’ll like me?” She chuckled as she placed her head on your shoulder, hugging you tighter, “If I love you, then they’ll love you.” You leaned back, relaxing your head against hers, “You really love me, don’t you?” 

She kissed the side of your head, “Yes, of course I do. I love you more than anything.” You chuckled, “Even Sergio?” She moved her head, looking around, making sure the coast was clear of him. You hit her arm jokingly, “Yes, of course I love you more than him.” You turn around placing your hands on her cheeks, kissing her angelic lips, “I love you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss..”

Her hands traveled gracefully up and down your body, as her smile grew, “And I love you y/f/n y/m/n y/l/n, more than words could describe.” You leaned in again, kissing her. You and Emily started dating six months ago. You were walking out of a coffee shop when she stopped you. You had left your card there, you did it on purpose though, hoping she would give it back, and you were right. 

You gave her your number, and from there, your life has changed dramatically. She didn’t want you to meet the team mainly because she was nervous of what they would think. She’s your forever, and your hers. 

~~~

“You sure you want to do this?” You jokingly questioned as Emily pulled into a parking spot of a bar. She turned off the car, turning towards you, “I’ve never been so sure.” Your heart started racing out of nervousness. You’ve heard everything about them, you were scared that you were going to make a bad impression. 

“What if-” Your words were cut off by her lips, her lips made you feel relaxed. “They’re not going to hate you y/n..They’re going to love you.” You nodded as you bit your lip, “Okay then..What’re we waiting for.” 

She chuckled as she gave you a quick peck on the lips, “That’s the spirit.” You rolled your eyes with a burning smile on your face as you left the car. You quickly met up with her, you giggled as her hand interlocks with yours. 

You hugged her arm, as you both entered the bar. With every step you took, the more nervous you got. You glanced up to see what you assumed by the descriptions of what Emily has given you: it was the team. You were greeted with cheers, “Hey Emily’s here!” They all said welcomingly. “And her mystery girl too!?” 

Emily chuckled, “Everyone, this is y/n..my girlfriend.” She said proudly as the cheery blonde exclaimed as she practically ran over to you, “I’m a hugger!” You let go of Emily’s grasp, just to be pulled into a love filled hug, “You must be Penelope!?” 

You chuckled out with excitement, as she pulled you off, “She told you about me!?” She said with a happy shock, you nodded, “Mhm, she told me about everyone.” Penelope moved away, as you started naming everyone from left to right, walking over to them, “You must be Spencer!” You didn’t even hold out your hand for him to shake; he’s a germaphobe. You went onto saying hello to everyone; JJ, Aaron, Morgan, and David. 

You felt welcomed, it was almost like they adopted you into their own little happy family. “What do you want to drink?” Emily said with her hand lightly pressed against your back, “Whatever you’re having is fine.” You gave her a quick kiss on the cheek causing a small awe to come from the girls. 

You watched Emily walking away, you turned your head to immediately be greeted with questions, “So..tell us about yourself?” JJ said as she took a sip of her drink, “Well..I-I don’t know where to begin really..” You said nervously, “I’m a teacher, I’ve lived in Virginia all my life..? I-I’m sorry..I’m still a little nervous that’s all.” 

“Here’s your drink.” Emily said, handing you a bottle of beer, you smiled, “Thanks love.” You said with a smile as you glanced back to them, “You weren’t walking bad about me right?” You chuckled, taking a sip of your beer, “Of course not.” 

~~~

“I think we’re going to head out.” Emily said with slight sadness. You and Emily only had a drink, “It was great meeting you all..Emily was right about every single one of you.” You glazed at Emily and back at the team, “I hope we can do this again!” Penelope said slightly tipsy, you chuckled, “Of course.” 

You and Emily said your goodbyes, leaving the bar, walking towards the car, “Do you think they like me?” You said with your doubts, “They love you!” Emily exclaimed as you both reached her car, “I hope I made a good impression..” She sighed happily, “Y/N...They loved you, stop worrying.” 

You put on your seatbelt, “ You’ve just told me so many good things about them, I just wanted to make sure that..I-I don’t know..that I fit their expectations?” Emily started driving, her fingers tapping the wheel in sequence, “They’re going to have to love you..because I love you. And if they don’t then they’re missing out on the most cheerful, beautiful, and fantastic girl in the world. Stop thinking about what they think..It should matter because you matter to me and I know for a fact that’s all they care about.” 

You placed your hand on her thigh, “I love you.” She placed her hand on top of yours, “I love you too y/n..” The drive back to her place was about 15 minutes, and you love going on drives. There was something about nature that just felt right, and Emily knew that. She took you stargazing as your first date, you knew right then and there that she was the one. 

“When did you know?” You said curiously, “Know what?” You chuckled as her hand interlocked with yours, “When you loved me?” She sighed happily, “Hm..I-I’ve always known there was something about your smile and personality that got me hooked.” 

Emily glanced at you, when all of a sudden you see a bright flashing light, “Emily lookout!!” You screamed out as the car swerved out, your heart started racing, you could practically feel it hitting your ribs, “Hold on y/n!!” Emily said loudly, as you watched the car swirling around. 

You closed your eyes, feeling the car fall down what felt like a cliff. With every harsh hit, you felt the pain somewhere around your body. You had your eyes closed, reaching out for Emily’s hand. She grabbed on immediately, you squeezed like if your life depended on it. 

“Y/N!?” Emily’s voice shaking as you finally opened your eyes, you looked over to see Emily with injuries all over, “E-Emily..It hurts.” You said in between sobs, you were still buckled in, “I know it does y/n..stay awake okay?” 

You started coughing feeling like if every nerve just got exposed, “A-Are you okay?” You said looking over at Emily, to see her crying, “I-I don’t know.” You looked around to realize the car was upside down. “It..It hurts.” 

Your stomach was killing you, you felt tired trying to reach over to her. She was looking away, “E-Emily?” You said faintly, feeling the blood rush to your head, “E-Emily?” You coughed up, realizing that she was gone. Her hand was still interlocked with yours, “Please no..” You cried out trying to shake her as much as you could, when everything went dark. 

When you said forever, you never thought it would end up like this..


	5. Our story [s.r]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: You wanted to be able to tell your kids how you and their future dad met, but you didn't know where to begin.

You were never a believer of love until you met him. He changed you in ways that you thought were impossible. You forgot what it was like to smile, to laugh, to cry, to feel all emotions until he showed you them. 

You were a lost soul, desperate for a spark in life. And Spencer Walter Reid was that spark, who protected you from all odds. It’s weird to think that love exists, you’ve been hurt so many times that loving someone didn’t seem possible again. 

You and Spencer have been together for about three years, and he’s forever yours. That word scares the shit out of you. Forever, a lifetime with him. 

“What’s our story?” You say to your boyfriend as he’s driving, he chuckles, “What do you mean?” He moves one hand off the wheel, placing it softly on your thigh, “The story we tell our kids.” 

You watched his expression change, “K-Kids?” You nodded softly as your bottom lip glided in between your teeth, “Yes kids..How many do you want?” You say in a soft cheerful tone, “Two, so the other won’t be lonely. Three the most.” 

“You have this all planned don’t you?” He shrugged gently with a smile, “Maybe?” You laughed as you placed your hand on top of his, “So..what’s our story?” You ask again now that he knows what you were getting at, “I-I met you when I was at my lowest..” He started, as your heart dropped, you finished, “And I met you when I was at my lowest.” 

When you met Spener, you were struggling. Never in a million years did you think that you would be in this position, “You swept me off my feet, and showed me what it was like to finally live life happily.” 

You watched him pull over on the side of the road, you turn towards him, “Spence what’re-” 

“Marry me.” He cut you off, “What?” You say in a shocking laughter, “Marry me.” He said seriously, as he leaned down the side of the car door, pulling out a dark blue velvet box, your breathing instensives, “M-Marry me.” He repeated himself softly, as he opened the small box. You couldn’t believe it, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now. I couldn’t think of a good w-way, but here goes nothing.” He clears his throat, adjusting his seating;

“You’re my safe space. All my life people have left me, but you stook around and saved me. Y-You saved me from the scariest things possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you y/n. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you my love for you. You’re my yellow..and I can’t wait for us to start our story to tell our kids one day. Will you-” 

You cut him off with a cheerful sob, “Y-Yes..Yes.” Your hands shook as he placed the ring on your finger. You placed your hands on his cheeks, “I-I love you so so much Spence.” His lips brushed angelically against yours. “So I take that as a yes?” You chuckled as his thumbs wiped your tears, “Y-Yes of course.” You kissed him again, “This is the start of our story.” He said softly, you nodded, “Our story begins here..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate the ending of this sjkdhsdfks, BUT it was a dream I had and i thought it would be cute to bring it to life?? idk  
> PLEASE leave some requests because i don't know what to write next...thank youuuu ((:


	6. help, me [s.r]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyday, y/n fights her thoughts. the thoughts were life or death, she didn't think she was going to see tomorrow. she felt like her whole life was a lie, that nobody cared, that people who did care would just end up leaving her. How can she tell people who think that she's the happiest girl in the world that for the past three months she's been struggling to smile, laugh, to feel what humans are supposed to feel; emotions. 
> 
> [PLEASE READ TW'S this is in first person pov]

**[tw: suicidal thoughts, depression, thought of suicide attempt, dark thoughts, self harm, body image issues]**

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

All my life I've been struggling. But, who hasn’t? My scars are both a symbol of my strength but also a trigger of my weakness. It’s hard staying clean, because one day i’m fine and I feel like my depression is gone, while the next i’m back in this shell where I’m scared to even move. 

I hated when people would tell me those cliche sayings like, “Everything’s going to be okay.” or “You’ll get through this.” I understand that they're trying but hearing those things make me feel even worse. The days were getting longer, they were filled with these thoughts where I was honestly scared I wasn’t going to see tomorrow. 

I’m so tired of fighting, I feel like there’s no point of me doing it. I feel like a burden, I feel so shitty about myself when I ask for anything. I never want to bother people about anything, whenever someone on the team or even my own boyfriend would ask if i’m okay it’s always the same two lined answer, “I’m fine.” 

My boyfriend, Spencer, is the only reason why I'm staying in this hell hole. It hurts to hide my feelings from him, I know he cares, but the thoughts don’t stop. They fight with every complement he gives, it turns me into hating myself and I pinpoint every flaw about me. 

Half of me was begging for him to ask more, but the other half didn’t want to. There’s been so many times where I wanted to reach out for help, but how do I say it? How do I say that for the past three months I’ve been struggling, the perfect happy girl that everyone knows me as is struggling to fake a smile everyday. 

If only everyone knew what my thoughts are telling me to say or do. 

_‘They don’t care..’_

_‘They’re smiling..and you’re not.’_

_‘Will I make it?’_

_‘Who’s going to find me?’_

_‘Will they miss me?’_

These thoughts change me, I’ll be laughing at something, then those thoughts fill me up. 

~~~~

I’ve had enough. I feel like nobody cares, especially my boyfriend. I love him, I really do, and I know he loves me but it’s not enough. 

‘You’re three months clean y/n..Don’t do it.’

I repeated to myself as I paced the apartment Spencer and I shared. With each step I took, I felt the urge to find the blade I promise him I threw away. I hate making promises when I’m depressed, I always end up breaking them. 

Just like the promises people have made to me, they always end up breaking them. I would do anything to call Spencer and plead for help, but the words turned into tears. How could I tell the man who loves my body, that I hate every single inch of it. Every scar and mark that shouldn’t belong makes me feel disgusted that I even have that. 

Why me? Why did Spencer choose me? He can have any girl in the world, but he chose me. It doesn’t add up. He shouldn’t be with me, I don’t deserve him, and he doesn’t deserve me. I lie to him all the time, telling him these lies. 

All these thoughts filled my head when I finally found the silver shiny life changer. A smile grew on my face, I hate how happy I was when I found it. I shouldn’t feel like this right? I just need to feel something that isn’t a lie. I felt like I had all the power in the world in between my fingers. 

I hugged my body as I walked over to the bathroom, I could feel the tears falling down my face as I turned on the shower. I kept fidgeting the blade in between my fingers like if it’s a toy. I coughed up a sob, feeling the cold tile against my skin as my back slid against it. 

My thoughts were mixed at this point, was I going to do it? Was I finally going to be at peace? I placed the blade on my wrist, the wrist where Spencer once kissed telling me that my scars were beautiful. 

I watched the blade slide across my wrist. It didn’t hurt, I didn’t do it deep enough like how I desperately wanted to. I did it to make me finally feel something again. With every pierce into my skin, came the tears. 

I went onto my thigh next, the more I did it the less pain was fueling my veins. My body felt numb, like if i could do anything and I would be fine. 

I hissed at the pain with the next couple cuts on my thighs, I lost track of what I was doing, when I noticed the light pink trail streaming towards the drain. I looked down with tears blurring my vision, and I saw red mixed with splotches of water. 

I heard Spencer knocking on the bathroom door, “Y/N..I’m home.” He said in a soft worried tone. I started to panic, my thighs and wrists were stinging, “H-Hi, I’ll be..be out in a few.” I said with tears falling down my face. 

“You okay?” He said as he turned the knob. I forgot to lock it, I panicked some more, I felt so stupid, “Don’t come in, _please_.” I begged, I didn’t want him to see what I just did. I tried to get up, but I slipped. I quickly wrapped my arms around my knees. He opened the door frantically, looking around the door to see me on the floor. 

“Y/N!” He said worryingly. He was scared, the fear on his face is going to haunt me, “Please.” I begged softly, the water still running, “Y-You’re bleeding.” He said as he reached over turning off the shower that helped my body not feel pain. I looked down at the faint pink trail, “Shit.” I muttered to myself, “Stop, just let..let me sit here.” I said in between sobs, watching him trying to pick me up. 

I shook my head, begging him to just leave me alone. He doesn’t deserve this, “Please Spencer-” He interrupted me, sitting on the wet floor. He must really care about me, and I hate him so much for that. “-No I’m not going to leave you. You’re bleeding, pl-please let me take care of you.” 

“No.” I said fiercely, chills were sent down my spine from being cold, he reached over to grab a towel, “Spencer, just let me sit here, I need to be alone.” I didn’t want him to help me, I already hurt him by lying to him, “I’m not leaving you alone y/n.” He started wrapping the towel around me, hugging me tight. 

He didn’t even bother to ask for the first couple minutes, I just sobbed into my knees, squeezing them in anger. I felt like such a failure, I kept thinking about if I didn’t stop maybe I would finally be at peace. “Can I see?” Spencer said with a shaky voice. Was he crying? I let my body loose, looking away from him, wrapping the towel tighter around my cold body. I didn’t want to see the disappointment in him. 

The sobs were getting quieter, “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said trying to lift me up, the only thing I wanted to do was sit and cry in disappointment. I shook my head softly, “I just want to be alone.” 

I started to bend my knees again, “Don’t shut me out, I’m begging y/n. Please don’t.” I finally looked at him, he was crying. He cared, he actually cares about me. “H-Help me then.” I said with a soft tone, hoping for his forgiveness. He stood up despite his clothes being wet, opening the shower door, walking out of the bathroom, leaving me alone. I stood up, picking up the blade he must have forgotten about. 

This piece of traumatizing metal changed me. It showed me that he actually does care, “Y/N, put it down.” Spencer said defensively, I looked at the blade and back at him, “Please take it away from me..” I begged softly with tears starting to run down my face again. He held out his hand, “Please, help me.” I cried as I handed him the object that just changed the way Spencer would probably see me for who knows how long. 

He threw it in the trash, and quickly pulled me in for a hug. I felt like I broke character, I started sobbing into his chest, “Everything’s going to be okay.” As much as I hated those words, they made me feel better. His heart was racing, he was scared and I could tell. 

He broke the hug, “Let's get you cleaned up and dressed okay?” I nodded feeling a sense of hope, “You don’t want to know why?” He shook his head softly, kissing the top of my wet head, “No, you can tell me when you’re ready.” 

I took his words into consideration, when will I be ready to tell him that i’ve been lying to him? When will I be ready? I had all these questions as I watched him grabbing the first aid kit. I thought he would be mad, I feel like I let him down. 

He told me to take a seat on the counter. I looked down at my new triggers, the blood was partially dry. “I’m sorry.” I croaked out, feeling guilty, “Don’t apologize y/n.” He said softly, for some reason my anger was building up, “Be mad at me. Yell. Scream. Please Spencer, g-give me _something_.” 

He stopped his actions, his sigh was full of sadness and disappointment just as I expected, “Why didn’t you tell me? You know what I’ve..what I’ve been through y/n. I struggled too, and recovery wasn’t easy for me but,” He started wrapping up my wrist even though there wasn’t that much damage, “It’s important to understand that falling is the next step to getting better. I’m not saying you’re going to get better right now, it takes time y/n. Recovery is not linear, we all trip and fall somewhere but it’s important that we get up and keep going. And, I know you hate hearing these things but, you’re so strong and I’m so glad you’re here.” 

A soft smile grew on my face, a real smile. He placed his hand gently on my cheek, his thumb wiping up the dried tears, “Thank you Spence.” I said in a soft tone, I chuckled softly, “I love you but I’m freezing..” He gently gave me a kiss on my lips, letting me know he’ll be right back. 

But now I’m scared of being alone, I hopped off the counter, “Wait.” I said softly as I grabbed his warm slender hand. “I assume you want to wear my clothes?” He joked softly, telling me to sit on the bed, I wanted to tell him why I never came to him with my problems. But it’s hard to hell some who said that they loved every single inch of me that I wanted to end my life practically. 

“I’m sorry.” I started the apology watching his expression change as he started walking over to me, “Let me apologize and explain. _Please_.” I begged softly, he handed me his sweater. The sweater he wore when he and I went on our first date. “I was scared to tell you, I didn’t want to bother you with something this stupid. F-For the longest I’ve been faking all these emotions that you fell in love with that I thought you..you would stop loving me if I actually told you.” 

I watched his lip start to quiver, I took a deep breath, “I hate everything that you love about me, a-and I got so tired of lying to myself, Spencer. I wanted to end my life and I’m so sorry you had to walk in on me..” He sat next to me, placing his hand gently on my clean thigh, “I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I feel so guilty, and I feel so fucking shitty about myself.” 

“It’s okay.” He softly starts, gesturing to me to lay down. I placed my head on his chest, “I love you so so much y/n. I’m glad I walked in when I did, I can’t see life without you. It seems so dull and boring without waking up next to you.” 

His hand traveling up and down my back, “I never lied to you about loving your scars. I love them, more than I should actually.” I started tearing up again, “Well now you have new ones.” I joked quietly, “If I didn’t walk in, would you have done it?” 

I coughed up a soft sob, hugging him tighter, “Y-Yeah.” I whispered, “I got so tired, and all I wanted to do was give up. I didn’t...I didn’t want to live anymore.” He kissed the top of my head again, hugging me even tighter, “I need help.” I said with a desperately quiet sob, “We’ll get it.” 

He really cares about me, and that’s something i’ll never understand. “I’m never letting you go without a fight. You have to fight y/n, and I know it’s tough, but you just have to keep fighting.” 

He’s right, I have to keep fighting, I needed to stay for him because he loves me, and today showed that. For the first time in who knows how long, I finally felt emotions. I felt like I hurt Spencer more than I actually hurt myself. I can't imagine life without him either, he saved me both figuratively and literally. I can't get the image out of my head if I were to actually do it, what would he do? How would he react? How would the people who love me react? 

\---------

if you know me in real life, you don't. this is a really personal chapter and that's why i put it in first person pov. 

I love you <3

also my dm's [ on wattpad ] are always open, as a person who's struggling, [ and who's less than a week clean ] I'm here for you, and I know it's hard but I'm so glad you're here. 

I'm so proud of you. 

rose <3


	7. slutty stunts [a.h]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the longest, you've been dreaming of the day your professor Aaron Hotchner laid his hands on you. The way you thought about him may concern most, your friends thought you were innocent, but you just proved them all wrong.

_**tw: major degradation, mild cock warming, mild spanking, mild edging, innocence kink, prsining kink, sir/professor kink, student/teacher relationship, face-fucking, mild choking, public sex, slight hair pulling.** _

Innocent, that’s what all your friends thought you were. They thought you were the perfect girl with straight A’s, miss i’ve-never-done-anything-wrong.

Little did they know that you were having some very inappropriate dreams about your English professor; Aaron Hotchner. 

You bit the tip of your pen, thinking about the possible things he could do to you. 

_‘I wonder how long his dick is?’_

Your eyes wander down his body as he’s walking around to the front of his desk, he sits on the middle edge lightly, your brow raises when your eyes met with his belt, wandering a little bit lower.

_‘Jackpot.’_

You chuckled, thinking about how it would feel being fucked by him. You’ve been having some dreams about him, and they’re definitely not something everyone would think you would do in real life. 

You squeezed your thighs together, hoping it would help the tension of your dirty thoughts.

“Ms. y/l/n?” You shifted yourself in your seat, realizing your thoughts just got interrupted by the person who’s causing them, “Y-Yes?” You said while piling your papers neatly, “I’ve been calling on you. I’m going to ask one last time..Do you have question five from the homework?” He said with an obvious annoyed tone. 

You scrambled to try and find it, “Homework?” He sarcastically chuckled, “Let me guess you didn’t do it?” Your cheek burning with embarrassment, “N-No..I didn’t.” He placed the papers behind him on the desk, “Maybe if you weren’t all up in la la land, then you wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

You looked down slightly as you crossed your legs, glancing up at him seeing his expression changed, “I’m sorry sir.” You said, ending in a smiling smirk, “After class. my office.” You rolled your eyes, propping your head with your palm, waiting for class to be over. 

_________

You got lost in your thoughts again, you couldn’t stop thinking about his hands possibly around your throat, “Class is dismissed.” He makes eye contact with you, “Make sure you _actually_ do the assignment.” You rolled your eyes, hopefully gaining some sort of reaction from him. 

You were right, his shoulders stiffened, his mood changed, it was almost like he was enjoying it. You quietly giggled, waiting for everyone to leave. You stood up pulling up your skirt, and pulling down your shirt to reveal your cleavage a little. You purposely knocked over your notebook, “Oops.” You said in a very innocent tone, gaining another reaction from him. You bent down, looking over your shoulder to see he had his arms crossed, his head tilt to the side, clearly staring at your ass. 

Excitement fueled your veins as you picked up your notebook, placing it in your bag, “Do you have a P.H.D sir?” You say jokingly as you finish packing up, your eyes glance at his slightly growing bulge, “N-No..I don’t.”

‘I’m sure you do.’ 

You thought to yourself as you walked towards the classroom door, opening it for him, “T-Thank you.” He’s flustered, and clearly very excited. The walk to his office wasn’t far, he gestured that it was down the hall. You walked in front of him, swaying your hips ever so lightly to make him want you even more. 

He unlocked his door, letting you in first, you thanked him with a wink full for the bratty innocence you hope he’ll fuck away. 

You sat in front of his desk, crossing your legs, “You’re failing my class y/n.” He says as you watch him sit down. You bit your lip, leaning over, exposing more of your cleavage, “Am I really?” You say sarcastically, watching his eyes wander to your breasts. You giggle, “You know sir,” You say as you stood up, placing your palms on the desk, “you didn’t act like this in my dreams.”

He shifted in his seat, “Excuse me?” You giggled, “You heard me..only if you knew what you were doing to me sir.” You said boldly, while walking around his desk, he turned his chair facing towards you, “This is very inappropriate y/n.” You giggled, leaning in closer, placing your palms on each side of the arm rest, “Hm..and so were my dreams about you. Wanna know what you were doing to me sir?” 

Your eyes travelled to his very hard bulge, he cleared his throat giving up, “W-What was I doing?” Your finger grazes up and down his chest, wrapping your finger around his tie, pulling him closer towards you. You swore you heard a moan come from him, “Well for starters..you ate me out.” You chuckled, feeling his breathing intensify, “Then you fucked me senselessly on your desk..” 

Your free hand moves to your inner thigh, feeling the wetness that's been growing since class, “I’m so wet for you already..I bet your cock could slide right in..” In one swift motion, he had your lips against his. It wasn’t a blissful kiss, it was the hateful raging kiss that you dreamt of. He moved his chair back, gesturing you to sit on the desk. 

A cheerful giggle left your mouth, “Such a whore.” He degraded, hiking up your skirt revealing your thong. You leaned back, propping yourself with your elbows, placing your feet on each side of the arm rest. “Tell me what else I did in your dream?” He said seductively, you threw your head back feeling his sloppy kisses trailing closer to your pussy, “Y-You face fucked me..” He pulled off your panties, “Oh, really?” He says in a sarcastic chuckle, you felt his tongue in between your folds, “F-Fuck yes.” You whimpered out a moan, your pussy begging for more, you tried to lift your hips when you felt a harsh slap on your thigh, “Don’t be such a greedy slut. You take what I give. Do you understand?” 

You nod, “I need words. I’m going to repeat myself. Do you understand?” Your elbows gave out as your back arches, “Y-Yes now please sir..I’m begging.” A low chuckle left his mouth as you felt his tongue connect with your clit, his arms wrapping around your thighs, squeezing so hard you were sure there was going to be a bruise. 

His tongue circling your clit, you moaned out his name mixed with explicits softly. Your hands trail down to his hair, twirling your finger around and pulling it. You felt his groan vibrate through your body, you felt his ring and middle finger curl against your g-spot, your hip buckles in response, “Y-Yes..right t-there.” You moaned out loudly, feeling your climax approaching, you clench around his fingers, he replaces his mouth with his tongue, “Should I let you cum?” You prop yourself on your elbows again, “P-Please sir.” 

You begged, causing an evil chuckle to leave his mouth, “No.” That’s all he said as he stopped moving his fingers, retracting them at a painfully slow pace, “W-Why.” You said in a desperate need to come, “I have other things planned.” 

Anger was filling your veins, “That’s not fair.” You said breathlessly, watching him stand up, “Hm..well I think it’s very fair,” He grabs your arm, pulling you up, “Especially with all the slutty stunts you’ve pulled in my class.” You giggled, “I don’t recall sir?” 

He grips your jaws, as his thumb glides along your lips, “God that mouth of yours..” You sarcastically giggle in response, “Yes, and what about it?” You say boldly, watching him lean in closer, “I’m going to cum in that silly little mouth of yours,” He grips your jaw harder, “And what i’m done..I’m going to fuck you senselessly and have you begging to cum around my cock.” 

You were about to come undone right then and there just from his words, his hand moves down to your throat, squeezing lightly, “Then do it..” You started to say, as you pulled his hand away from your throat, watching him leaning against the desk, “cum down my throat sir..” You end with a smirking smile, as you started to palm his achingly hard cock. 

He rolled his head around, watching his body stiffen as he started to undo his belt. You watched his pants fall, “Knees.” He said sternly as you fell on your knees. You bit your lip looking down seeing how big he was, you dipped your hand in his boxers, pulling his long, hard dick out. 

The tip on his dick glistening with precum, you swipe your thumb over the tip, pumping his dick a couple times, “Open.” You ignored his words, still pumping his dick a couple times, you fixed your posture, watching your spit travel onto his dick, “Such a slutty little girl.” He praised causing a giggle to leave your mouth. 

Your lips wrapped around his dick, your mouth sinking down on him, a string of explicit moans leaving his mouth as his hips buckle into you. His dick hitting the back of your throat. You gag, “Good girl.” he praises while making a makeshift ponytail. You let your jaw and throat open, giving him more access to face fuck you. 

“You like my dick down your throat don’t you?” You quietly giggle in his dick, he let out a low chuckle as he bobbed your head, you feel your spit dripping down your chin with each gag. 

You felt his dick throbbing in your mouth, you knew he was close. His thrusts became inconstant in your both when you felt his hot cum sprew down your throw, “Good girl.” He praised with a mix of explicits moans. You swirled your tongue around his tip one last time to collect everything. 

His grip loosened from your now knotted hair, you wipe the spit off your chin, feeling his hand wrap around your upper arm pulling you up. “So..” He starts as he immediately pins you down on the table. Your breathing intensives, feeling like your lungs were burning in an instant. His hand pinning you still as his free hand trails down to your core, “What was the other thing I did in your dream?” 

What were words at this point? “Fuck.” You groaned out feeling his grip intensives, “Don’t get shy on me now, slut.” He whispered in your ear, chills were sent throughout your whole body, a loud and harsh slap vibrated your ears, “Answer me.” He growled, “Y-You..You fucked me.” He chuckled at your response, “Hm, you want my cock don’t you?” He taunted you, feeling the tip of his dick tease your sensitive folds, you moan in agitation, “Yes! P-Please, sir.” You begged, he slowly slid inch by inch, “God!” You groan in annoyance wanting to feel _all_ of him. 

He slowly bottomed out in you, placing both of his hands on your hips, gripping hard. He didn’t move, “Aw, does the little slut want me to fuck her?” He said in a mocking tone, you nodded against the wood, “Please sir!” You screamed out loudly, not caring if anyone in the hallways could hear what scandalous scheme was going on. 

You felt his wrap around the back of your next, “Shut the fuck up.” He demanded, his hand expanded into your scalp, pulling your hair, his lips grazing against your ear, “Do I have to gag you?” You wanted him to, without a doubt. You shook your slightly pounding head slowly, “Words little girl.” 

Your walls throbbing against his dick, aching for something to happen, “Please fuck me.” You whined, he slowly started trusting, his grip loosens off of your hair, placing his hand back on your hip. Your hips buckled, gaining a harsh slap to your ass, “F-Fuck!” You moaned out in pleasure, “Don’t be such a greedy whore.”

He said as his thrusts became more harsh, “You’re so fucking tight around my cock.” He said in between sloppy thrusts. His dick gliding pleasurably against your g-spot, “R-Right there!” You moan out as you clench around him, feeling his dick throbbing against your aching walls. Your whole body moving with the desk with each pleasurable thrust, “Do it again.” He demanded, you obeyed by clenching around him again. 

You felt your orgams finally approaching, “S-Sir..I’m _-fuck-_ I’m co-coming.” You barely managed to spill out, he chuckles as his thrusts became more relentless, “Is the slut going to cum around my cock?” 

Your stomach began to tighten, you couldn’t hold back your orgasm any longer, “Y-Yes, Please sir, let me c-cum!” You moaned out loudly, “Go ahead and come on my cock.” His careless words sent you over, feeling your orgasm rush over you. Your legs started shaking dramatically, feeling his cum slowly sprew down your leg, “Shit, you’re on birth control right? I-I forgot to-” You chuckled out of breath as you turned around, “Yes, I’m on birth control.” You bit your lip leaning in, his lips blissfully brushed against yours. 

His hands travel up and down your back, “Hm, my dreams were right..” You said with a soft smile watching him grab some tissues, “About what?” He said as you bent your legs, “You were rough but afterwards, you were soft..” He threw the tissues in the trash, he leaned in again, kissing you. 

“Y/N?” You jolted out of that false reality, looking around to realize it was a dream, that you were hoping was true. “Yes, professor?” You gazed at your professor, “You were daydreaming again.” 

Only if he knew what about. 


	8. lips [e.p]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A harmless bar night game of truth or dare turned into you having the best sex of your life with the women who you’ve had a crush on for a while.

Tw: alcohol consumption, use of strap on, light spanking, major degradation, light hair pulling, use of pet names, praising kink, cock (strap on) warming, dom!Emily Prentiss, sub!reader, mentioning of y/n’s kinks, light edging, rough lesbian smut, & happy lesbian couple. 

“Get some rest, this case was tough. Y/N and Prentiss you’re sharing a room.” Hotch started stating while eyeing everyone in the hotel lobby, “We’re leaving tomorrow bright and early.” Hotch said as he walked away from the rest of the team.

The case was really tough, but since it was over, you were hoping to unwind. You watched Hotch leave the lobby first, “So, bar night?” You said cheerfully, which you mentally regretted with everything in you. 

Penelope looked around the room with a smile, “Yes, Yes, Yes!! Ugh Please, we really need this guys.” Everyone decided to go up to their rooms to get ready, which meant the girl you’ve been crushing on was rooming with you. 

There’s always been something off about Emily, you noticed her stares, or when she blanks out while you’re talking. You’ve been working at the BAU for about a year now, and even though Emily’s a profiler, her feelings for you were very obvious. You’re more of the bold type, you don’t let anything stop you. Especially when alcohol gets in the mix of your boldness, you turn into a daredevil. 

“So..We’re roomies!?” You awkwardly said, during what felt like hours elevator ride. She chuckled softly, gripping her bag, “Yeah..I guess we are.” You could listen to her laugh all day. It was something different; a good different. 

You’re obsessed with everything about her, her laugh, her smile, her personality. The way her smile brightens up every room drives you crazy in the best way possible. She let you leave the elevator first, “Room 270..” You said quietly as she opened it, letting you in first again. You quietly thanked her, turning on the lights, placing your bag on one of the beds. 

“I’ll take the bathroom.” You said before you turned around to see that she was already shirtless, “O-Oh!” You turned away immediately, “We’re women..there’s no reason to be nervous.” 

Her words drove you crazy, “Yeah, you’re right.” You took off your shirt, and her eyes locked with your breasts, “Emily?” You teasingly said grabbing the dress you packed, “Y-Yeah?” 

“You’re staring.” She scoffed lightly, “Me staring..N-No I wasn’t.” You decide to play with her, try to catch her off her game, you took off your pants revealing your thong, “Shit.” You heard her mutter quietly. 

“You like what you see?” You teased with a shit grin on your face, she walked towards you, eyeing your whole body, when everything was interrupted by a knock.

~~~

Bar night; your favorite night. You loved watching everyone unwind especially with everything you’ve witnessed over the past couple days. You decided to wear your sluttiest outfit to really see if Emily was attracted to you. You wore a silky burgundy dress that showed off everything you loved about yourself. You paired it with some black heels to really set in the sluttiness.

“Truth or dare y/n?” Penelope said with a drunkenly laughter. You took a sip of your drink, letting the alcohol take full control of your decisions, “Dare.” You said boldly. Penelope giggled, biting the thin red straw, “Hm, I dare you to make out with Emily.” You weren’t even going to argue, you placed both of your hands on her cheeks, kissing her. 

The kiss intensifies, you straddle her lap, her hands wander your curves down to your ass. You knew she’s always had a crush on you, and you’ve had a crush on her for a while now. Hearing the teams whistles and cheers as your tongues fight for dominance feeling every nerve being exposed in every which way possible. Her hands move to your cheeks, “Hey hey hey. Break it up.” 

Derek said in the midst of a low chuckle. You hop off her lap, grabbing your drink to ease your nerves. You practically chug your drink, “Woah easy there.” The woman who you just made out with taunting you as her hand moved up your thigh. You rolled your eyes with a slight chuckled, “I-I’m going to go and get another drink.” You said ending in a slight wink. 

As you were walking towards the bar, you hear Emily saying faintly letting everyone know that she needed a drink too. You could feel your nerves coming undone, you looked to your left to see her big beautiful smile, before you could open your mouth, “Hotel or bathroom?” She said boldly, “You’re drunk.” You chuckled as she moved closer to you, she leaned towards your ear, “I wonder what your other lips taste like.” She seductively whispered, you glanced over to the team to see they luckily weren’t paying attention. 

You grabbed on her hand pulling her towards the bar door. The walk to the hotel was filled with anticipation, you wanted her; you needed her. You reached the lobby elevator, When the doors opened, her lips immediately locked with yours. “If this doesn’t hurry up, I swear to god y/n.” She growled on your lips, you giggled, “What Emily, what’re gonna do.” 

She gripped onto your waist harder than you expected, a rush of arousal filled your thoughts, she leaned closer to your ear, “I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll be begging to cum.” Your heart started racing, as she bit her lip, “F-Fuck.” 

The sexual tension throughout the elevator ride was building with each floor. Granted the room was on the second floor, but every second was filled with soft moans, with her lightly sucking on your neck. Her hand would trail up and down your inner thigh, it was taking everything in you to not fuck her right then and there. 

When the doors finally opened, she pulled you in for another kiss. This kiss wasn’t as blissful as you expected, it was full of everything she’s been wanting to do to you for who knows how long. Her hand moved to the back on your neck, pulling your head back, you moaned softly, “You like that don’t you?” 

You nodded in response, she bit her lip, pulling a little hard, “You like it when someone’s rough, don’t you whore?” She got you where she wanted you. You couldn’t remember how to function sentences, “Y-Yes.” You stated, her words were sent right to your core, she let go of the back of your neck, “I can’t wait to see all of you.” She said with a slight sweet dominant tone. 

You broke the sexual tension by walking out the elevator swaying your hips lift, you knew she was watching, “You coming?” She nodded desperately, grabbing onto your hand. You both quickly ran up to the hotel room, you opened the door for it. Immediately after the door closes, she lightly pushes you on the bed, her angelic lips connect with your neck. 

You started taking off her shirt, as her hand trails down your dress, down to your soaked panties, “Already wet, princess?” She said as she was toying with your clothed clit, “P-Please.” You begged for something more. She ignored your words, lightly slipping off the straps, “You dressed like this for me?” You threw your head back, as her kisses grew closer to your core, she hiked up your dress, pulling down your panties, “Emily..” 

You said softly hoping she would get the memo, “Oh, you think I’m going to go all soft on you tonight?” She quickly climbed back up on the bed, gripping your jaw tight, “No, princess. You’re my bitch tonight. And this sweet little pussy of yours is mine.” You nod despite her grip getting slightly harsher. You didn’t mind though, you’ve always liked it rough; bondage, spanking, choking, slapping, etc. 

Her grip became softer, as she pulled your legs towards the end of the bed, she threw your legs over her shoulders as she started devouring you like if her life depended on it, “Oh, fuck.” You moaned out loudly in response, you felt her chuckle vibrate throughout your whole body. Your hands gripping the pillow above you as your back arches from all the pleasure. A string of explicits mixed with her name spill out of your mouth like honey. 

You felt her fingers begin to thrust into you, pleasurably gliding against your g-spot, “R-Right there, Emily.” You kept moaning out her name, she seemed to like when you would do that. Her tongue moving angelically with your clit, almost like if it was meant to be. You felt your stomach start to tighten, “I’m..I’m coming.” You moaned out loudly, when you felt her stop her movements, “W-What?” 

Her chuckle full of evil dominance, “I told you I wasn’t going easy, princess.” She wiped her chin, moving your legs, watching her walk towards her suitcase, “What are you doing?” You questioned, “Remember how I said I was going to fuck you?” 

She brought a strap-on. What the fuck? “You had this planned didn’t you?” She sighed sarcastically, as she’s taking off her pants, “I knew you were going to make a move. So I decided to bring my little friend along.” You rolled your eyes with a smile, “You bitch.” You semi-joked, she didn’t let you come and there was the fact that she knew what was going to happen.

You watched her buckle the first piece of the strap-on, she walks up to you with a cocky smile on her face, “You think you can handle this?” Your eyes glance down to what looks like the eight inch dildo, “Oh, fuck you.” 

You said while you were taking off your dress, throwing it on the floor. You moved towards the front of the bed, laying your head on the pillows, “Hands. And. Knees.” Just those three words almost made you come. 

Her wish was her command, you quickly moved onto all fours, propping yourself on your elbows, arching your back, “What a perfect little slut you are.” She said as aligned the tip with your wet folds, you gasped at the feeling of it slowly entering you, she stopped all movements, you tried to move your hips, “Aw, look at you keeping my cock all warm.” 

“Emily, please.” You begged for anything to happen, you looked back to see a shit-face grin on her face, “Beg of it.” She said as she was massaging your hips, “Fuck me please, I want you..I want you to fuck me so so hard, I want to cum all over it, Emily-” Before you could say another word, she bottomed out in you, “G-God, Emily!” You moaned out a little bit too loudly, “Louder y/n, I want everyone to hear who’s making you feel like this. 

Her thrusts became harsh, “Emily!” You felt a slap on your ass, “Louder, slut!” She degraded in the midst of her constantly bottoming out in you, “E-Emily!” She chuckled, “That’s right, I make you feel like this.” She said full of cockiness, feeling her hands massage and squeeze your ass, the dildo glides against your g-spot with each thrust, “H-Harder.” You begged softly, gaining another slap, “Oh, the slut wants me to go harder!?” 

You nodded while moaning out explicits softly, her thrusts became more harsh, hearing the dildo smack against your wet folds, feeling your orgasms approaching, “Emily, -fucking hell- I’m..I’m coming.” Her hand snakes around your body, reaching your clit, “Come for me, princess.” 

Her words sent you over, you felt your thighs begin to tremble, her thrusts didn’t stop, you looked back, “Emily..” She chuckled, “Give me one more princess, I know you can.” Her fingers were still dancing with your clit, “Good girl.” She praised with a low chuckle, your thighs still trembling, as you moan out her name again, “F-Fuck, Emily!” Your voice shaky, “Louder y/n..I know you can do better.” You obeyed, “Emily!” You moaned out loudly, each time you moaned out her name, it gained another harsh thrust, it ended up turning into you moaning out her name mixed with explicits. 

You felt your orgasm approaching agan, “P-Please let me c-come.” You begged loudly, feeling her hand move to your hips, forcing you to back up onto the dildo, “Go ahead, y/n.” That’s all you need, a loud pleasurable moan left yout as you came, “Good girl.” She praised again, hearing her unbuckle the strap-on. You rolled over on your back, your legs shaking from the best orgasm you’ve ever had. “Legs up, princess.” 

You didn’t even realize she left, “W-What’re doing?” You never really experienced aftercare before, nor have you ever had really good; mind-blowing sex before. She chuckled as she wiped up your juices, “Taking care of you.” A soft, out of breath smile grew on your face, watching her smile grow. 

After she cleaned you up, she handed you some of her clothes to wear, and you weren’t complaining. You and her decided to stay in the same bed, you quickly went underneath the covers, she joined you with the biggest smile on her face. You moved closer to her, placing your head on her chest, she reached over turning off the light, “Good night y/n.” She said softly, kissing the top of your head. You wrapped your body around her tight, never wanting to let her go. 

~~~

You were woken up with kisses being peppered on your neck, you rolled over to see Emily with her teeth glistening, “Good morning.” You said as you were stretching, “What time is it?” You raised your brow, moving close to her again, “There’s about an hour until we have to leave.” You raised your head and brow, “Why’d you wake me up then?” 

She laughed in response, you weren’t a morning person, well..now you were. “Because..I order us breakfast?” She said with a questioning smile on her face, “Did you get-” She interrupted you with a kiss, “Yes, I got waffles y/n.” You rolled your eyes, kissing her back, “Hey, it’s not my fault waffles are good.” 

There was a knock on the door, “Let me get it.” You kissed her cheek, getting out of bed, walking towards the door, to see Penelope, “Guess who was your neighbor last night.” You looked over to see Emily right behind you,

“Fucking hell..”


End file.
